goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Parenthood (1989 film)
This is about the '''film.' For the television series, see Parenthood (TV Series).'' Parenthood is a 1989 comedy drama film. Cast Singing roles *Rick Moranis - Nathan Huffner Non-singing roles *Steve Martin - Gil Buckman *Mary Steenburgen - Karen Buckman *Dianne Wiest - Helen Buckman *Jason Robards - Frank Buckman *Tom Hulce - Larry Buckman *Martha Plimpton - Julie Buckman *Keanu Reeves - Tod Higgins *Harley Jane Kozak - Susan Buckman *Joaquin Phoenix - Garry Buckman *Eileen Ryan - Marilyn Buckman *Helen Shaw - Grandma Plot Gil Buckman, a neurotic sales executive in the St. Louis area, is trying to balance his family and career. When he finds out that his eldest son, Kevin, has emotional problems and needs therapy, and that his other two children, Taylor and Justin, both have issues as well, he begins to blame himself and questions his abilities as a father. When his wife, Karen, announces she is pregnant with their fourth child on the same day he quit his sales job, he is unsure whether he can handle it. Gil is also frustrated and fearful that the financial burdens of another child and office politics at work are turning him into the detached workaholic he despised his own father, Frank, for being. Troubled by family and work issues, he opens up to Frank about his doubts as a parent. Frank tells him that he worries too much, and they have a reconciliation of sorts with Frank telling Gil, that worry and concern for one's children never ends. When a hired cowboy character fails to show up at Kevin's birthday party, Gil dresses up as a cowboy himself and expertly assumes the role. Gil's sister, Helen, is a divorced bank manager whose dentist ex-husband wants nothing to do with their children, Garry and Julie. Garry, who has just entered puberty, is quiet, uninvolved, and likes to be alone in his room with a mysterious paper bag. At first Helen worries that it contains drugs or alcohol, but it actually contains Playboy magazines. Julie is still in high school. In spite of her rather high SAT scores, she is not interested in her education. She and her slacker boyfriend, Tod, get married, ultimately resulting in her becoming pregnant and him moving into Helen's house. When Helen asks him to talk with Garry, he is able to reassure Garry that his obsession with girls and sex is normal for a boy his age, something that is a relief to him. This also increases Helen's respect for him. Eventually she supports his and Julie's relationship to the extent that when she wants to break up with him, Helen orders her to face her fears and to support him. She also begins to date Garry's biology teacher. Gil's other sister, Susan, is a middle school teacher married to Nathan, an intelligent scientist. They have a precocious daughter, Patty. Susan wants more children, but he is more interested in Patty's cognitive development. She lashes out by compromising her diaphragm as a plan to get pregnant against his wishes. She eventually gets so frustrated that she leaves him. Nathan eventually comes to one of her classes and serenades her to win her back, promising her he will try to change. She agrees to move back home. Larry, Gil's brother, is the black sheep of the family, but is Frank's favorite. Rather than settle into a career, he has drifted through life trying to cash in on get-rich-quick schemes. He has recently shown up, along with his son, Cool (the result of a brief affair with a Las Vegas showgirl), asking to borrow money from Frank. It soon becomes apparent that he needs it to pay off his gambling debts, or else he must pay with his life. Frank is disillusioned, but still loves him and tries to help. Frank refuses to bail him out completely, but offers to teach him the family business so he can take over for Frank (who offers to put off retirement) and use the income to pay off the debt. Larry instead deserts his son and leaves for Chile never to return, and Frank agrees to look after Cool. The family is reunited at the hospital when Helen gives birth to a girl. Frank holds Cool. Tod and Julie are together, raising their son. Susan is visibly pregnant. Gil and Karen are now the parents of four, and his boss has rehired him. Musical numbers *"Close to You" - Nathan Category:Films